gleeanewbeginningfffandomcom-20200215-history
Whistle
Whistle is a song originally by Flo Rida. It is sung by Luke in The End Is Near. Lyrics Luke with New Directions: Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Let me know (New Directions: Yeah) Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow (New Directions: Yeah) You just put your lips together And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Here we go Luke: Yo, I'm betting you like people And I'm betting you love freak mode And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls And stroke your little ego I bet I'm guilty your honor But that's how we live in my genre Went to hell and paid the Rottweiler There's only one flo, and one rida I'm a damn shame Order more champagne, pullin them hamstrings Tryna put it on ya Bet your lips spin back around corner Slow it down baby take a little longer Luke with New Directions: Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby (Luke: Girl, yeah) Let me know (New Directions: Yeah) Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow (New Directions: Yeah) You just put your lips together And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Here we go Chuck Whistle baby, whistle baby, (New Directions: Oh, oh) Whistle baby, whistle baby (New Directions: Oh, oh) Whistle baby, whistle baby (New Directions: Oh, oh) Whistle baby, whistle baby (New Directions: Oh, oh) Luke: It's like everywhere I go My whistle ready to blow Shorty don't even know She can get any by the low Told me she's not a pro It's okay, it's under control Show me soprano, cause girl you can handle Baby we start something, You come in bar clothes Girl I'm losing wing, my bugatti the same road Show me your perfect pitch, You got it my banjo Talented with your lips, like you blew out candles So amusing, (New Directions: Amusing) Now you can make a whistle with the music (New Directions: Music) Hope you ain't got no issues, you can do it (New Directions: Do it) Give me the perfect picture, never lose it (New Directions: Lose it) Luke with New Directions: Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Let me know Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow (Luke: Start real slow) You just put your lips together And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Here we go Chuck: Whistle baby, whistle baby, (New Directions: Oh, oh) Whistle baby, whistle baby (New Directions: Oh, oh) Whistle baby, whistle baby (New Directions: Oh, oh) Whistle baby, whistle baby (New Directions: Oh, oh) Luke with Chuck: Go girl you can work it Let me see your whistle while you work it I'mma lay it back, don't stop it Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it, on me Now, shorty let that whistle blow Yeah, baby let that whistle blow Luke with New Directions: Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby (Chuck: Can you blow my whistle baby) Let me know Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow (Chuck: Gonna show you how to do it) You just put your lips together (Chuck: Gonna show you how to do it, do it, do it, baby) And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby (Chuck: Oh, oh) Here we go Chuck: Whistle baby, whistle baby, (New Directions: Oh, oh) Whistle baby, whistle baby (New Directions: Oh, oh) Whistle baby, whistle baby (New Directions: Oh, oh) Whistle baby, whistle baby (New Directions: Oh, oh) Chuck and Luke: Whistle baby, whistle baby (New Directions: Oh, oh) Luke with New Directions: Here we go Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs sung in Season Three Category:Songs sung by Lucas Hamilton